Famous Last Words
by You Can Say I Dream Big
Summary: Womanizer Jace Herondale meets a feisty, flirty artist who just might beat him at his own game.  Is a one night stand it? Or will unexpected feelings arise?   A short, sexy, AU/AH fanfic :
1. A Flirtatious Meeting

_****ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE****_

**Yay new story :)**

* * *

><p>She was admiring a picture while he was admiring her. Her flaming red curls that were draped around her shoulders shifted whenever she turned her head to one side or the other.<p>

"Do it. You know you want to." Jordan said next to him.

"How do you know she's not already with someone?"

"Like that's stopped you before?" Jordan scoffed.

It was true, Jace Herondale took whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He was just that good.

"Hmm. She's cute, but not my type." He just shrugged, already getting bored.

"She's fucking hot man, and you know it."

"Then you do it, asshole."

Jordan shook his head, "No way, Maia would kill me. I may be a flirt, but at the end of the day Maia is always going to be my one and only girl."

Jace stayed silent, studying the petite red head some more.

"Where did your girl go anyway?" Jordan asked.

"She's not _my __girl_. And I have no fucking clue."

Jordan shrugged, "Well then, man, now's your only chance."

"What makes you think I'm doing it?"

"It's a bet. You love bets."

Jace shook his head, "Not this time," he said under his breath.

"That's mean, boys." Maia walked over to them, slipping a hand into Jordan's. "Come on, babe. I want to show you a painting."

"Sure thing. If you won't do it for the bet, at least do it for your ego, Jace. You know I'll give you shit about turning the bet down." Jordan was mocking him and Jace wanted to punch him in the face. But they were in public at an art exhibition, so he restrained himself.

Jordan and Maia walked away, leaving Jace to continue admiring the girl.

He couldn't take it anymore. He sauntered over and stood right next to her, looking at the painting. "Hey, Red, like the painting?"

The girl turned her head again in the opposite direction and scrunched her face up. "It's alright, I guess."

"Think you could do better, huh?" Jace asked in a teasing voice.

"Yeah, I think I could." She nodded slightly.

They were looking at a dark painting of a falling angel. The canvas was a light shade of gray and the angel was entirely back. A few feathers were falling from the angel. A feather at the bottom right corner of the painting had a white signature: _C.F.__Morgenstern_in nice, compact cursive writing.

"C.F. Morgenstern, do you not like their work?" He was genuinely curious. After all, who comes to an exhibition of a particular artist if they don't like said artist?

"I think she is an acquired taste for some people." Her eyes were still trained on the painting, never shifting to see who she was talking to.

"_She?__" _Jace didn't know the artist was a woman.

Absent-mindedly the girl held up a pamphlet. "Yes _she_ is Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern."

Jace took the pamphlet out of Red's hand and glanced at it. It read: _Heaven __and __Hell: __A __Tribute __to __Jocelyn __Fairchild __An __Exhibition __of __the __Works __of __Clarissa __Fairchild __Morgenstern._ Flipping the pamphlet open he saw a list of works and a short explanation of each, some included a price next to them.

"Why are you here? You clearly don't seem too interested in the paintings." She turned and looked at him for the first time.

He noticed that she was not just "fucking hot" but truly beautiful as well. Her eyes were strikingly bright green, complimenting her red hair perfectly, and she had a few freckles splattered on each cheek bone. He quickly looked up and down her body noting that she had a great shape as well. Looking back up at her face, he saw that she was still waiting for an answer.

"My date wanted to come here tonight. Apparently she is a fan of Ms. Morgenstern. But I don't even know where she is right now." He sounded like a robot, just spitting out information. He was still stunned by how beautiful this girl standing in front of him turned was.

"Well," she turned to face the painting once more. "Isn't that nice."

Jace heard the sound of heals clicking on the floor and groaned, knowing who it was.

"Jace!" God, her voice was so nasally.

Red turned her head slightly to see who was approaching them. "I guess you found your blonde…Jace?"

He nodded, "Yes, Jace Herondale. And I wasn't exactly looking for her."

Her mouth pulled up into a half smile and she turned her head back to the painting. _How __could __someone __stare __at __a __picture __for __so __long?_

Turning around, Jace saw his date standing right behind him. "Yes, Kaelie?" He was so not interested in her, but she was hot so Jace decided to go for it. Now he was seriously starting to regret his decision.

"Are you bored already?" She whined.

He thought about the other girl standing right behind him. "No, not yet."

"Oh good," her voice was a bit too cheerful for his liking. "Would you like to come look at some more paintings with me?"

_Absolutely __not._ "You know what? I think I heard someone say that Clarissa Morgenstern was here. I think she is over there," he pointed to a semi-large crowd of people standing in front of a larger painting behind Kaelie. "Why don't you go introduce yourself to her?"

"She's here?" Her eyes widened like a child being told that Santa Clause left them presents under a Christmas tree.

"It is her exhibition, Kaelie." She was so dense sometimes.

"I'm going to go find her." And with that she quickly turned around and walked away.

Once out of ear shot Jace let out a sigh. "Thank God."

Red laughed, "That wasn't very nice. She will probably be disappointed."

Jace was confused. "Why? Because Morgenstern isn't actually over there?"

"Well that, and because she isn't really that great."

"Wow, you really don't like her do you? Why are _you_ here?" Again, he was teasing her, but he was really curious as well.

"Like I said, acquired taste." She didn't answer his other question, but he didn't press it.

Moving in closer, Jace whispered in her ear. "I've told you my name. But you haven't told me yours."

Her body shivered and he grinned with satisfaction. She turned to look at him, their faces mere inches away, and smiled. "No, I haven't."

She was flirting, and Jace took this as encouragement. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything another voice cut him off.

"Hey, Sis, I hate to break something special up, but I've got news about tomorrow night." A tall, muscular man stood a few feet behind the girl.

Sighing, she stepped back and turned to face her brother. "What's up?"

Instead of answering, her brother stared down Jace. "Jonathan Morgenstern. How're you?" He extended a hand but his tone was cold.

"Jace Herondale. I was just admiring something pretty, don't mind me." He took Jonathan's hand and smiled.

"I'm sure you were."

"Jon." The girl snapped her fingers in front of his face. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Oh," he looked back at his sister. "Dad just informed me that tomorrow is the formal night. All the clients are coming out."

"Just great. Well, we'll be needing that trip to Pandemonium afterwards then. Better go tell the rest."

"Will do, Sis." With one last hard look at Jace, Jonathan turned and walked away.

Jace resumed his close stance next to Red. "So, Jonathan _Morgenstern_ is your brother, huh? That would make you _Clarissa __Fairchild __Morgenstern_, wouldn't it?"

Clarissa stared right into his eyes, "Yes, I suppose it would."

Jace jerked his head toward the painting. "This is really good."

She shook her head, "It could be better. The body isn't quite right."

Jace pulled half his mouth up in a sly grin. "Well, if it's perfect bodies you're having trouble with, I could model for you. I've been told that my body is quite perfect." He added a wink at the end.

She laughed, "Oh you think so, do you?" Clarissa circled him, checking him out. He liked it.

Once back facing him, he said "Would you like to find out?"

Breaking eye contact for a brief moment, Clarissa asked "What about your blonde?"

Jace shook his head and said only one word. "Boring."

"Thanks for the offer, but maybe some other time Jace." And just like that Clarissa started walking away.

Shocked by rejection, Jace stood and stared at her retreating figure before reacting. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, not wanting to give up just yet. "Now just wait a minute, Clary. I - "

She stopped and turned. "_Clary?__"_

"Um, yeah. It's a nickname. It's short and sexy. Like you." He didn't let go of her wrist, but he pulled her closer.

She willingly stepped forward. "What if I told you I was unavailable? Would you stop chasing me then?" She was being flirtatious and he wanted more.

"Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' and grinning.

Clary smiled, "Good. See you around Jace." She turned and started walking away again.

"When will that be?" Jace called after her.

She didn't turn around, but called over her shoulder, "The exhibition is running tonight, Friday and Saturday. Same time, same place."

His grin widened and after he watched her walk away he looked down at the pamphlet he still held in his hand. On the back there was comment about buying a painting: _If __you __have __any __inquires __about __purchasing __a __work, __please __contact __Isabelle __Lightwood._There was number next to it.

Oh Jace will definitely be calling all right, just not about a _work_ but rather the fiery artist he just met.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well since 'We Are Broken' is coming to a close, I thought I would post this now. This story will be pretty short, no more than 5 or 6 chapters. My update schedule will be pretty sporadic but I will do my best :)**

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**


	2. Flowers and Dates

_****ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE** **_

* * *

><p>After confidently strutting away from Jace, Clarissa walked as fast as she could in her heels to the bathroom. Once safely inside she braced herself against a sink and looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed from walking so fast and her heart was going a mile a minute. <em>God <em>_was __that __man __beautiful_ she thought.

When she was able to breath normally again she walked out of the bathroom and right into Simon. "Shit! Si, you just about scared me to death."

"Sorry Clarissa. Are you okay? You seem flustered and your face is all red." Damn, he didn't miss a thing.

She waved him off. "Yes I'm fine. I think I just met God however."

Simon looked skeptical, "Um, I don't think that is possible."

"Well he looked like a god." She shook her head in an effort to clear her mind. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Iz wants to talk to you about tomorrow night. And also there are a few buyers who want to meet you before putting a bid in."

Clarissa sighed. "Why can't they just buy a damn work without having to meet me?"

"You know why. Because they want to see what you look like, they want to know the story behind the work, they want to know about you and your history, among other reasons." Simon counted off the reasons with his fingers.

"Yes I know. It was a rhetorical question, Si. Where's Izzy?"

"Come on, follow me."

Clarissa followed Simon through the complicated exhibition to a small office in a corner. Once in the office she saw her agent, Isabelle. Isabelle was tall, and made herself even taller by wearing outrageous heals, and had straight black hair that ran down her back to her waist. She was a true beauty. Her angular face was perfect and her lean body only accentuated her large breasts, causing guys everywhere to just ogle at her. Clarissa always saw herself as average-looking. She had a small, compact body but she always thought that her bright red hair and emerald green eyes was an odd combination. Add that with her minimal curves and decently pretty face and well, she was average.

"I'm assuming Jon told you about tomorrow, right Iz?"

Izzy was pacing the floor while Clarissa's brother, Jonathan, sat at the desk.

"Yes, he did. And I think we should go to Pandemonium afterwards." Izzy didn't stop pacing.

"I already suggested that. What's wrong?" She couldn't figure out why Izzy wanted to talk about the plans that they already had.

Izzy stopped pacing and looked at Clarissa. "I want to take you shopping for a new dress!" She exclaimed.

Clarissa groaned, "Ugh, Iz I hate shopping. Plus I have a ton of dresses, I'll just wear one of those." She loved her best friend, she really did. But Izzy has a tendency to go a bit overboard when it came to shopping.

"Oh but please, Clarissa? We'll find you a gorgeous new dress. Don't you want to impress your date?"

"Date?" She scoffed. "I'm not going to have a date. I just found out that tomorrow is the formal night ten minutes ago."

"Oh come on, Sis. You have all the guys drooling over you and you know it. What about the guy I saw checking you out earlier? He seemed pretty interested." Jon loved teasing her about guys. He may put up the tough big brother act when he met a guy, but deep down it's just because he wants her to be happy.

"No thank you. I rather go by myself." She rolled her eyes, even though her heart sped up a little at the thought of taking Jace as her date.

"Then buy a dress just for the hell of it. Make 'em all hot and bothered and wishing that they were with you."

"You're not going to let this one go, are you Izzy?"

Izzy grinned, "Nope."

With one last sigh, Clarissa gave in. "Fine."

Izzy jumped and actually squealed. "This is going to be great!"

"You would think that you never went shopping before." Simon said.

"I've never shopped for _Clarissa_, Simon."

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be a blast," Clarissa didn't really try to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. Turning her attention to Jon she asked, "Jon, limo list?"

"Let's see. Iz and Si, you and your date…"

"I'm not taking anyone." She repeated through gritted teeth.

"Sure, sure Sis. Anyway, Iz and Si, _just _you, me and my date, and that leaves room for Seb and Aline. Sound good?"

"Yup. Iz, I heard there are clients who want to meet me before they bid?"

"Oh yeah! They're in the showroom, come on." Izzy walked out and Clarissa followed, leaving Simon and Jon in the office.

* * *

><p>The next day Clarissa was making her way to the office and stopped at her favorite coffee kiosk. She was running late and too focused on texting Izzy that she didn't even see the person in front of her. Without hesitation Clarissa meant to walk straight up to place her order but instead ended up walking straight into the person's back.<p>

Dazed, she took a step back. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention."

She had to stop her jaw from dropping when she saw who the person was that she just ran into.

"Now, just so you know, you don't have to make up excuses just to touch me. I know I'm irresistible." Jace smirked. He held two cups of coffee and handed her one. "Here"

"How'd you know I was going to come here?" Too stunned to bother asking what her drink was, Clarissa took a sip. Surprisingly it was just what she always ordered. "How did you know I drank a Frappuccino with a double shot of caramel?"

"Called your agent." Jace shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Mhmm. Well, thanks for the coffee but I have to go. I'm running late and now I am even later."

She started to walk away but Jace caught up to her and stood in front of her, blocking her path. "Let me take you out sometime."

"My, my we don't waste any time do we?"

He smirked, "Wasting my time isn't something I like to do."

Due to her inability to raise only one eyebrow, she raised both. "Wow, that was…blunt. So since you don't like wasting time it would be what, like a one-time deal?"

"Well, yeah," his smirk never faded. "What do you think?"

Clarissa stepped closer to him and whispered, "I don't think so." She had the satisfaction of watching his jaw drop and then stepped away. She smiled sweetly and said, "Thanks for the drink though." Then walked away, leaving Jace speechless behind her.

Walking into her father's business complex she shook her head. Did she really seem like the 'one night stand' type of girl.

"Arrogant - " She mumbled but stopped when she saw the large bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk. "What in the hell is that?"

"Well," Izzy began, "They are flowers, for you, and I am assuming they are from the man with the sexy, sexy telephone voice."

Clarissa walked over to the desk that she seldom used and inspected the bouquet. It was large enough to make a statement, but not too obnoxious. It was a combination of lilies, daisies, and carnations. No roses. After all, he wasn't trying to win her affection, he just wanted to get some.

"So, spill. Who's the guy?"

"What makes you think there's a guy?" Clarissa asked sarcastically.

Izzy rolled her eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe because some guy that I have never talked to before called this morning and asked if you had an office, where it was, and where you like to get your morning coffee."

"Why did you tell him?"

"Did I mention that his voice was _really_ sexy? God, the things I would - "

"Izzy! You have Simon!"

"Do to _Simon_ if he had that voice." She winked.

"He'd have to be talking on the phone then, Iz."

Izzy just waved her comment away, "Whatever, you get my point. Now, why don't you take Mr. Sexy Voice to the exhibition tonight? You really should have a date, you know your father doesn't like it when you're by yourself for these kind of things. Plus he sounds perfect to me."

Clarissa said, "He looks perfect too," but then quickly added, "but that's beside the point seeing as I don't have a way of contacting him."

"I think I saw a card brought in with the flowers." Izzy pointed out.

"Just great." Clarissa looked in the flowers and under the flowers but did not find the card. She was about to give up and tell Izzy that she was mistaken when she noticed a little white card sitting on her desk.

There was a phone number on one side. On the other side was the message. _Because __I __knew __you __were __going __to __change __your __mind.__ –__J.H._

Clarissa stared in awe for a moment at the message before reacting. "That arrogant son of a bitch! I rather go alone."

"Just call him Clarissa. You need a date and clearly he's more than willing to go."

"I wouldn't go that far, Iz."

"Fine, think of it this way then. Do you want Raph seeing you at the club, alone…again?"

Clarissa groaned, "Good point. If I have to answer one more of his questions I might slap him."

She picked up the phone and dialed the number that was on the back of the card, all the while thinking of how humiliating the conversation was going to be.

He picked up on the third ring, "Yo." _Seriously? __That __was __his __greeting?_

"Jace?"

"Clary." Izzy was right, this man did have a very sexy telephone voice. And even though her heart jumped at the little nickname he gave her, Clarissa didn't miss the arrogant tone of his voice.

"Don't sound so smug. I just called to thank you for the flowers." She turned away from Izzy's motions for her to speed the asking process up.

"Did you like them?" _His __voice __was __so __smooth __and __silky, __probably __just __like__…_ She cut her thoughts off there. Since when did she think like that?

"I did, thank you."

"And how about that date?" She could practically see him smirking.

"About that…"

"I knew you couldn't resist." He didn't bother trying to hide the smug tone of his voice.

"Look, I don't _want_ to take you, I _need_ to take you." His arrogance was really starting to annoy her.

Jace laughed. "Whoa, now wait a minute. I think we should at least go for dinner before we engage in any sort of sexual activities."

"To the exhibition, damnit, the exhibition! I need a date for the exhibition tonight." She didn't even realize how her previous comment sounded until he turned into something sexual. She was just so focused on getting this over as fast as possible.

"Alright." There was no hint of mocking or joking.

"Wait…what? Did you just say yes?" _Was __it __really __going __to __be __this __easy?_

"Well, technically, Clary, I said 'alright'…"

"Smartass."

"But yes I'll go tonight, on one condition."

_Of __course __it __wasn__'__t __going __to __be __that __easy. _"And what would that be?"

"We go on an actual date." His voice was surprisingly serious.

Although she denied him before, the thought of going on a date with Jace wasn't that bad. Deciding to play along with their flirty banter she said, "I suppose that could be arranged."

"Wonderful."

Clarissa gave him a few instructions on what to wear and the address to her apartment, where the group would be meeting. After saying their goodbyes they both hung up.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Clarissa donned her black, one-shoulder, floor length dress with black heals. She was nothing if not simple. Izzy had finished arranging her hair so that it now swooped over her bare shoulder. Against her black dress, Clarissa's hair looked like a burning fire. She had always loved the color, but the unruly curls, not so much.<p>

Izzy was working on Clarissa's make-up, going for the 'natural' look. She was clad in a deep red dress that came to just above her knees; her black hair ran straight down her back. Clarissa thought that she was bound to turn heads tonight.

"The extra sets of clothes are already in the limo?" Clarissa asked as Izzy finished up.

"Yup, we'll be all ready to go straight to Pandemonium from the studio."

"Good, my father's clients stress me out with all their questions. I don't understand why we have to have a formal night just for them." She tilted her head, examining herself in the mirror.

"Because it makes your father proud." Izzy glanced at the clock. "Now, stop worrying and start looking forward to going to Pandemonium with Mr. Sexy Voice." She wiggled her eye brows at Clarissa.

She thought about what he would think of her in her club dress. For some unknown reason Jace brought out a whole set of different emotions in her. They weren't the cool, calculating feelings she usually got when considering dating someone. They were more _lustful_. Her flirting was more prominent, she was more impulsive with the things she said.

Perhaps going through with this one-time deal situation wouldn't be so bad. The least it would do would get it out of her system.

"Speaking of which, he should be here" there was a knocking at her door, "any second now."

As the girls walked out of Clarissa's bedroom they heard Simon answer the door. They both stopped in the living room and just _stared_ at Jace as he introduced himself. He was in an all-black suit, per Clarissa's request, and looked absolutely divine. The black made everything about him seem to glow – his blonde hair, his golden skin complexion, even his honey colored eyes.

"Jace Herondale," he extended his right hand.

"Simon Lewis," he shook Jace's hand quickly and turned to Izzy. "You ready to go?"

"His voice isn't the only sexy thing about him. And you wanted to go alone." Izzy mumbled into Clarissa's ear and walked over to Simon. "Let's go, the limo should be ready." They walked out the door and Clarissa followed, stopping right in front of Jace.

"You look beautiful." She watched his eyes as he took in her whole body.

She smiled, "I must admit you clean up pretty well yourself."

He chuckled, "I know." Then asked, "Shall we?" motioning out the door.

Clarissa walked out the door, with Jace behind her, and locked it. Turning back to Jace she said, "Yes, let's get this over with."

"You really want to get to that second date, don't you?" Jace took Clarissa's hand and they walked out of her apartment building together to the awaiting limo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for taking so long with the update, I had major writer's block as I finished We Are Broken. But here we are :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts already! I was so surprised to get so many reviews after just one chapter, it was great :D I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, if it did...well I blame the writer's block.**

**~Enjoy!**


	3. Backrooms, Clubs and Bedrooms

**_**ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE**_**

***Lemony goodness ahead***

* * *

><p>To his surprise they went to an extremely fancy restaurant first. Clary wasn't kidding when she said tonight would be very formal. In fact he felt himself go a few shades lighter when he saw an older man – who he assumed was her father - seated at their table.<p>

He heard Clary try to suppress a laugh and whisper under her breath, "Just keep your cool, he's not as intimidating as you think. In fact he will probably leave half way through the meal."

Jace had his doubts but kept quiet. The beginning of the dinner went without incident. The food was brought out and everyone dug right in.

While everyone was eating Clary's father broke the comfortable silence. "So, are you dating my daughter?"

The comfortable silence instantly turned to awkward silence as Jace felt everyone's gaze land on him.

"No. Not yet, at least." He answered confidently. Although he noticed Clary's surprised look in his direction he didn't break eye contact with her father.

He nodded and said, "Very well, then. What's your name son?" He seemed polite enough, but Jace still tried to see there was anything lingering under the surface. He couldn't find anything.

"Jace, sir." He extended his right hand across the table.

"Valentine Morgenstern." As Jace shook his hand he made the connection. He knew Clary's last name was Morgenstern, but he didn't even think that her father was _Valentine_.

After letting go, he finally broke eye contact and turned to Clary. "You didn't tell me that your father owns half of Manhattan, Clary." He whispered to her.

She just shrugged and looked up at him. "Guess it slipped my mind," she said casually and took a sip of her water.

Another moment of silence passed and the sound of a phone vibrating was heard. Jace saw Valentine reach into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He looked to Clary who was looking at Simon.

"Three…two…one" she silently mouthed across the table. As if clockwork, Valentine looked at his daughter, held up his index finger then got up and walked away from the table.

Although everyone stayed silent, Jace swore that he could hear everyone at the table sigh at the absence of Valentine.

"Wow, it's like a huge weight was just lifted," Jace commented.

"You think?" Clary waved over a waiter. "Can we get a bottle of your best champagne, please?" After seeing Jace's raised eyebrow she added, "You didn't think we were just going to drink water all night, did you?"

Jace shook his head. "Just surprised, that's all. I didn't peg you as the drinking type."

She grinned at him and leaned in, "I'm not as innocent as you think." Clary pulled back and he saw a slight blush emerge on her cheeks.

"Care to show me?" He whispered back. Even though they weren't alone, he couldn't help his flirty nature.

He gave her a satisfied smile as he watched her blush deepen.

"Maybe," was all she said before turning back to the others.

The rest of dinner pasted by Jace in a blur. He tried to focus on the conversation around him but the only things running through his mind were images of Clary.

Clary in bed.

Clary in the shower.

Clary on his _kitchen __table_.

He shook his head slightly. He shouldn't be thinking of such things now.

"What do you think, Jace?" A mocking voice brought him out of his fantasies. Isabelle's stare at him practically shouted 'I know what you're thinking!'

Never one to let embarrassment affect him, Jace simply answered, "About what?"

"The after party."

"Uh, there's an after party?" Jace looked at Clary.

"Yup. At Pandemonium, the night club."

"Great, I love that place."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Jace was standing behind Clary with his hands in his pockets while she was talking to some older guy in an expensive-looking suit. He watched and listened as she answered question after question. Each old guy was the same. They asked the same questions. Clary must have been bored as hell.<p>

He took the time to fully admire her small form in her gorgeous dress. It hugged all of her curves just right. He noticed how that one beautiful piece of fabric accentuated all of her…assets. Twice Clary had caught him staring at her ass as she walked around the gallery. Images of Clary back at Jace's apartment and thoughts of him kissing every inch of her body still swam through his head.

After the last "yes" and "thank you" Clary finally turned around to face Jace. "They are annoying as fuck. Every damn exhibition."

"Want me to distract you for a while?" Jace threw her his classic seductive smile.

"No, not yet." She blushed. _God,__that __is __so __cute_, Jace thought. "I need to find Izzy first."

She walked away from him and he watched her go. He let his gaze slowly travel down.

"When you're done staring at my ass, feel free to join me." Clary shouted back to him.

Jace smiled to himself and followed her.

. . .

Clarissa felt Jace's gaze behind her as she walked to the office to find Izzy. She liked this game that they were playing. It wasn't what she usually did, but maybe that's what she needed.

"Iz, you ready to go?" Clarissa opened the door and found Izzy and Simon on top of the desk, engaged in a very passionate kiss. "Oh shit, sorry guys!" She quickly backed out of the room and closed the door. Turning around, she practically face-planted right into Jace's chest.

"Whoa, hey now," he gently grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. "What's the rush?"

Jace's hands were warm on Clarissa's bare arms. It felt so good. "I walked in on Iz and Si's intense make-out session."

Jace didn't let go of Clarissa, instead he moved closer. "Hmm, so if they're preoccupied and the exhibition's over for tonight, then what are we to do?"

"I guess there is only one thing _to_ do." And with that, Clarissa stepped out of Jace's grasp, grabbed his hand, and pulled him down the hall. She didn't think about it, she just went with her instincts…and Jace was _hot_.

Wordlessly she led him into an empty room and pushed him up against a wall. She looked in his eyes for a moment and noticed that the usual light golden color darkened a few shades. Clarissa licked her lips in anticipation and Jace's crashed down on hers.

Heat spread through both of them at the connection. The kiss wasn't slow or gentle. It was hot and needy and just a bit sloppy as their tongues immediately fought for domination. They both settled as the kiss deepened. Clarissa's hand raked up and down Jace's chest. She felt his hard, defined abs over and over. She thought that she would never get enough. Jace's hands found their way to her hair. He pulled the hair tie out and let her hair fall in long, red waves. His hands jumped at the chance to tangle themselves in them. He pulled at her, resulting in her head tilting back and mouth opening wider for more access.

When Clarissa broke off for air Jace's lips never left her skin. He left a hot, burning trail of kisses from her jaw up to her ear and back down her neck. Slowly, he made his way to the top of her dress, just above her chest. Without ever leaving her skin, Jace forced the strap off her shoulder and the dress became a pool of black material at her feet. He pulled back slightly to admire her small, fit body in her black, cheeky underwear and lacy bra.

"God you're beautiful," Jace mumbled before being pulled back to Clarissa's lips.

Clarissa let out a small moan when they reconnected. Her hands went to work on the buttons on Jace's shirt and in a matter of seconds his shirt was on the floor along with her dress.

Clarissa felt up Jace's perfect body, she explored every inch of his exposed skin. His pecs and abs were solid muscle and his skin was a golden tan. Everything about him was golden. There was no other way to describe him, he was just…perfect.

Clarissa whimpered a little when Jace broke away from her lips and began trailing down her neck again. She felt him smiling on her skin as he continued across her collarbone, down her shoulder and stopped at the top of her breast.

He nipped and sucked at one for a while and then moved to the next one. Clarissa tipped her head back and let out a loud moan. She swore that her whole body was vibrating. When she felt Jace pull away completely she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion.

He chuckled and pulled something from the top of her bra. "It's your phone, babe."

"Oh," trying to catch her breath, Clarissa answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Clarissa! You okay?" Izzy was shouting and Clarissa had to pull the phone away from her ear.

"I'm fine, why?" Her eyes slid over to Jace who was smirking at her while he put his shirt back on. She frowned.

"You sound out of breath or flustered or something. Where are you?" She was still shouting and Clarissa checked to make sure that she wasn't actually on speaker phone.

"I am in one of the back rooms. Where are you?"

"The office. Simon and I are waiting to go to the club."

"Alright. Give me, um," she looked down at her half-clothed appearance. "About 5 minutes. We'll be right down."

"_We?_ You're with Jace aren't you!"

Her phone was still pulled away from her ear and she knew that Jace clearly heard Izzy. She looked over at Jace again and caught him eyeing up her body. When he met her eyes he dramatically licked his lips and winked at her. Clarissa felt like she would melt right there.

"Yes. I'll see you in a few." Without waiting for a response she hung up. "You ready to go?"

"Yes but," he looked her over again. "It doesn't look like you are." His smirk turned into a wide grin as Jace slowly bent down and picked up her dress that was still around her feet and placed the strap on her shoulder. "Perfect."

He held the door open for her ad placed a hand on the small of her back as they walked down the hall to meet Izzy and Simon in the office.

The four of them walked out to the limo together. Once they got in Clarissa saw Jon and his date and Sebastian and Aline.

Sebastian was running his hand up and down Aline's thigh. "What the fuck guys? We've been waiting for like 20 minutes."

"Calm down, Seb." Izzy said. "We're here now." She tapped on the plexiglas that divided the driver from the passengers signaling that they were all good to go.

"Okay, introductions. Jace this is my brother Jon, his date Elizabeth, Sebastian, and Aline." She pointed to each person.

When they got to Pandemonium music was blasting and the line was a mile long. The group stepped right inside, ignoring the protests of those waiting in line.

"How'd we get in so fast?" Jace whispered to Clarissa.

"Izzy's brother, Alec co-owns the club with is boyfriend."

"Interesting. What do you want to drink?"

The group scattered to various parts of the club. As Jace and Clarissa approached the bar she told him, "Gin and tonic." Jace nodded and told the bartender their order.

Three drinks later Clarissa was ready to have some fun. She noticed a few guys at the end of the bar checking her out earlier. They were still there and she made eye contact with one of them. Taking that as a sign of encouragement, one of the guys got up and started making his way over to her.

Giggling like a little school girl, she said, "I'm going to have a little fun."

At the same time the guy asked, "Wanna dance, sexy?"

"What? Clary!" Jace called after her as she stood up.

"I never said we had to stay attached at the hip," she teased and left Jace staring after her.

Clarissa felt awkward dancing with the mystery guy. It wasn't quite right, they weren't moving together even though she clearly moved her hips to the beat of the music. After one song she saw a flash of gold and Jace was standing in front of her.

His arms were crossed over his chest and he gave the guy behind her a challenging look. "Get lost," was all he said and the guy was gone in a flash.

Jace extended his hand to Clarissa and she raised her eyebrows as she placed her hand in his. He spun her around so that her back was pressed against his chest. "I happen to enjoy your hips, you know." He softly spoke in her ear.

"Good to know."

Unlike the other guy, Jace and Clarissa found a perfect, solid rhythm together. Her knees were bent slightly so that her ass was pressed into his crotch. With each movement, Clarissa felt him get harder and harder against her. The lights and trance-like music made everything about their movements seem totally erotic.

Jace's hands were completely wrapped around her now; pulling her closer and angling himself so that he was directly beneath her. The only barriers being his pants and her dress. She continued to roll her hips against his, changing pace as the songs changed.

After a while, Clarissa couldn't take it anymore. She needed more friction.

"My place?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Absolutely."

Jace threw an arm over Clarissa's shoulder as they walked out of the club and hailed a cab. They practically ran up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. Once they were standing in front of her door Jace immediately started kissing her neck again, preventing Clarissa from unlocking her door.

"Jace." She missed the keyhole again. "I can't – Jesus," she gasped as he bit down on the soft spot just underneath her ear.

"Come on, babe, open the door." He teased.

Clarissa finally slid the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. In one fluid motion they were inside and the door was locked behind them. Jace spun her around and pushed her up against the door. He crushed his lips to hers, his tongue immediately invading her mouth. Before she knew what was happening, Clarissa's dress was once again off her body and on the floor. Jace's hands ran down her exposed skin and stopped behind her thighs. He gripped them tightly and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She bucked her hips into his and felt the vibrations of his moan throughout her entire body. Jace let her get away with it a few more times before he broke off the kiss.

"Clary, if you keep doing that we're not going to make it to the bed." His tone of voice clearly conveyed that he didn't care whether or not they actually made it.

"But I don't want to stop," even to her own ears, her voice sound thick, thicker than usual. Clarissa thrust her hips at him again, harder this time, and caused him to lose his balance. Jace fell backwards and landed on the floor with Clarissa straddling him. "Now this is much better."

Jace's shirt came off, quickly followed by his pants, leaving both of them in their underwear. He reached up and hastily undid the clasp behind her back. Her bra fell to the floor leaving her chest fully exposed. Jace reached up and ran a hand down between her breasts before moving to the right one, which he gently squeezed and massaged. Not wanting the other one to feel left out, he sat up and clamped his mouth over her nipple, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

Clarissa threw her head back and moaned at the pleasure she felt. She could feel a wetness pool between her legs and dampen her panties.

With his free hand, Jace pushed them aside and slid two fingers in. Clarissa's breathing hitched at the intrusion but then the pace rapidly picked up as he flicked her clit and began pumping in and out. His speed continually increased and just as she felt her walls clamping down around his fingers, he added a third.

"Jace," his name slipped through her lips as she felt her climax approach.

"Say it again. Say my name while you come for me, Clary." He spoke against her breast.

His fingers were moving at a rapid pace and she couldn't hold on any longer. She loudly moaned his name as her first orgasm of the night racked through her body.

Jace pulled his mouth and hand away from her chest and smiled, obviously proud of himself, while he watched her try to catch her breath. When her breathing finally returned to normal she got off Jace, pulling him up with her, and raced down the hall to her bedroom.

He caught up to her just as she got to the door, picked her up, and laid her down on her bed. Before crawling on top of her, he slid her panties down to her ankles slowly then removed them completely and tossed them to the floor. Clarissa ran her hands down his muscular arms and chest before coming to the waistband of his boxers. She dipped a finger inside and traced around the top then placed her whole hand around his hardened member. She pumped up and down and was rewarded with the sweet sound of Jace's half sigh, half moan. Just before his release, Clarissa let go and pushed his boxers down. Jace was able to kick them entirely off when they got down to his ankles.

She took a moment to admire his very well endowed package. She knew by feeling that he was big, but seeing it was something entirely different.

"See something you like?" Jace caught her eye and she could feel a blush begin to spread across her cheeks and down to her chest.

"Shut up," was all she said and she captured his lips with hers. She heard a slight crinkling sound and opened her eyes to see Jace roll on a condom. Her hips bucked against his signaling that she was more than ready for him.

He slid right into her and they instantly started thrusting at each other, finding a steady rhythm. The only things that could be heard were the sound of skin on skin and the moans coming from both of them.

Their pace picked up and Clarissa felt that familiar feeling in her stomach. "Jace, I think I'm gonna…"

"Me too, wait for me." He pulled out and slammed back into her a few more times.

"Jace!" Clarissa arched her back and screamed his name as they both reached their climaxes.

After riding out their orgasms, Jace pulled out of Clarissa and collapsed on the bed next to her.

"Wow." She said, panting.  
>"That was…great." Jace was trying to gain control over his breath.<p>

Giggling, she rolled over and straddled him, "Let's do it again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait guys. This has by far been the longest time between chapter updates. School has been pretty crazy lately so this story will be on hold until finals are over - which will be about 2 weeks...sorry. **

**Anyway... What did you think of my first lemon? **

**Ummm... Valentine: He is a very wealthy landlord, but that's not really important. Just in case anyone was wondering.**

** Thanks for all the reviews and adds to favorites/alerts! You guys are all great :)**


	4. Mutual Feelings

_****ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE****_

* * *

><p>When Clarissa woke up the next morning she found herself tangled up in a combination of sheets and limbs. Positioned on her side, she found that one leg was still draped over Jace's hip and the other was sandwiched between his two legs. His arms were warped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see a perfectly sculpted, golden chest. With her hand she slowly ran up and down his abs, knowing full well that it would wake him up.<p>

"Mmmm," Clarissa was able to feel the vibrations ripple through his chest. "Morning, babe. That was some night." One of Jace's hands left her waist and found her face. He directed her face upwards to his and their lips met. Their tongues tangled instantly as Jace pulled her closer. The kiss was brief and soon enough they broke apart.

Clarissa untangled herself and sat on the side of the bed, her back facing Jace. Wanting to play around a bit, she looked over her shoulder and smirked at Jace and asked, "What's your name again?"

He was laying on his side and faster than she thought possible Jace had her back on the bed, hovering over her. "So that's how you want to play it, huh? Maybe I should," he ground his hips into hers, "jog your memory?"

Clarissa's hands found their way into his hair and she tugged on it as Jace's lips began his assault on her neck. "Yeah, I think you should."

His hands glided slowly up and down her naked flesh, sending shivers down her spine. She could feel that familiar heat begin to rise between her legs. Jace smiled against her skin as she moaned loudly at his touch. His mouth made a slow decent down her neck and came to a stop at her hardened nipple. He clamped his mouth over it and began sucking while swirling his tongue around it.

"Jace…" she let out a long moan and was answered with his chuckle.

"That's what I thought." He rolled right off of her and bed and stood before her in all his naked glory.

Clarissa's jaw dropped as she took his full appearance in, feeling herself get even wetter. He was even better than she remembered from last night. He was toned perfectly and it looked like he didn't have an inch of fat _anywhere_ on him. His golden skin, paired with his gold eyes and blonde hair, caused him to look like he was shining.

"Is that a little drool I see, Clary?" He threw her a wicked grin before turning around and walking out to the hallway.

"You're such a tease!" Clarissa called after him.

"Back at ya, babe," she heard him yell from the front room.

Smiling to herself, Clarissa wrapped herself in the bed sheet and walked out to see Jace putting his clothes back on. She was surprised by the disappointment that she felt in her chest. "Leaving so soon?"

Jace looked up from buttoning his shirt, "Yeah, I figured we both have stuff to do. Plus, I'll be seeing you later."

She crossed her arms, as well as she could with the sheet bound tightly around her, "Oh will I? And what makes you think I want to see you later? Wasn't this," she motioned between them, "sufficient enough?" As much as she enjoyed messing with him, she secretly didn't want him to stop pursuing her.

"Clary, no one is asking you to fall in love. Would seeing me one more time kill you?" Without waiting for a response, Jace winked and walked out her door.

. . .

Jace waited a moment after he shut the door. He didn't know why he said that last line, it just slipped out of his mouth. Usually he didn't see a girl the day after sleeping with her. Hell, he usually didn't even stay the night. But no matter what he didn't _usually_ do, he wanted to. He wanted to see her again; he wanted to stay with her last night. Nothing about this girl was _usual_ so therefore his rule book went out the window.

"Well, fuck," he mused as he walked out of her apartment building, all the while thinking about the situation he was got himself into. He thought of the previous night, how comfortable he felt standing next to her, how perfect her lips felt against his, how she _moved_ under him. Image after image flashed through his mind and before he knew it, he was standing in front of her favorite coffee stand. He didn't want Clary to see him there just yet so he quickly crossed the street and sat at one of the tables outside of a small café. He put his head in his hands and pulled his hair a little.

Why was she stuck in his head? He couldn't even identify the feeling that was deep in his gut. This has never happened to him before; he's never _felt_ anything about any other girl.

"Well look who it is," said a familiar voice.

Jace looked up and saw a girl with a dark complexion and dark hair. "Maia."

"Jace. You okay? You don't look so hot." She sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm fine. And I'm always hot," he smirked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting Jordan in an hour so I figured I'd get some coffee first."

"Well there's a coffee stand right across the street," he snapped. Jace suddenly didn't feel like talking to her anymore. There was only one girl on his mind at the moment and he wanted to sort out his thoughts before seeing her again.

"Aren't we testy this morning?" Jace noticed that she moved in closer and pushed his chair back a little. "Tell me, is it because you haven't been laid recently?"

Jace just gave her a look, "Quite the opposite, actually. Not that it's any of your business, Maia."

Maia just shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I like knowing. Anyway, what's wrong with this girl that's got you so worked up?"

"There's nothing _wrong_ with her. Except for the fact that I can't get her out of my head."

"Wow, the mighty Jace Herondale finally likes a girl. So who is it?" Maia cracked up.

"Shut up. It's the girl from the art gallery. And I've liked girls before, just not like this." Jace put his head back in his hands.

"No, you've wanted to sleep with girls before. You've never actually liked them."

"Whatever, Maia. Go get your coffee and leave me alone, okay?" His irritation was growing the longer she sat there.

"Hey," Jace looked up at her and saw that she was standing. "I'm sorry that this girl got under your skin, even if it is highly amusing, okay?"

Jace was just about to say "sure" when Maia plopped down in his lap and pressed her lips to his.

Of course, instinct got the better of him, but then he realized who was kissing him. Jace roughly pushed Maia off his lap and stood up. "What the fuck, Maia!"

Maia just sat back down in her chair and gave Jace a smug grin.

"Get that look off your face. What about Jordan? What about - "

"Unlike someone else, Jordan isn't here." The grin never left her face.

Jace was just about to ask what she was talking about when a flash of red caught his peripheral vision. He whipped his head around just in time to see a small form with bright red hair walking away from the coffee stand.

"Oh, fuck no," he whispered to himself, and then turned to Maia. "What are you playing at?"

"Well, just because you didn't take Jordan's bet doesn't mean that we couldn't have any fun." She was completely calm, as opposed to Jace who was practically shaking from anger.

He must have realized that he was still standing and shouting because he sat back down and lowered his voice. "You hated the idea of Jordan and me placing bets on girls. Why make a side bet?"

Maia shrugged and said, "Just a little harmless fun. Jordan bet that you would actually go for the girl and of course get her; I chose the opposite and bet that you wouldn't get her. And it looked like I just won that one."

"Wrong on both counts. It's not harmless and I did get her; a lot of her." He smirked at the memories of the previous night. "But you know what? I'm through with your games. Stop messing with our lives." With that, Jace stood up and left Maia sitting by herself at the café.

Knowing what that scene must have looked like, he wanted to get to Clary so he could explain what just happened. He wasn't sure where Clary went, but he figured starting at her office would be a good choice.

. . .

Walking into her father's office building, Clarissa knew she wore an angry expression and ignored the looks from those also walking through the building. Once she reached her office she opened the door with such force that it slammed against the wall behind it, startling Izzy.

"Sorry," she grunted and made her way over to her desk.

"Clarissa, what's wrong? Something go wrong with Mr. Perfect?" Izzy came over and stood by Clarissa's desk; she didn't meet Izzy's questioning gaze.

"Mr. Perfect isn't so perfect." She wasn't looking at anything in particular, her mind kept returning to the image if that girl in Jace's lap kissing him. It was only a quick glimpse but it was enough to make her angry.

"Oh. You mean he was," Izzy held up her forefinger and thumb and held them so that there was a small gap between them. "Well, that's disappointing."

"No, Iz. In that department he _was _perfect." She took a dreamily sigh and let herself remember the previous night before shaking her head. "It was later this morning after I left my apartment that wasn't so perfect. Let's just say Mr. Perfect is more like Mr. 'Player'."

"I'm not really following you. What did he do after he left?"

_Was she really going to have to say it out loud?_ "I saw him by my coffee stand. Kissing another girl, Iz."

"Oh, girl. I am so sorry."

Clarissa just waved her comment away, "It's fine. I don't know why I'm so worked up about it anyway; I'm the one who said it was a one-night stand."

"You like him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and Clarissa knew Izzy was right.

"I barely know him," even though Izzy may be right, that doesn't mean Clarissa couldn't deny it – or at least try to deny it.

Izzy sat down on the edge of her desk. "Does that really matter? You like him and don't even try fighting this one, it's written all over your face."

"I guess. But, Izzy - " A familiar voice cut her off and she turned toward the direction of her door. She froze instantly when she saw Jace standing right outside, asking another man for directions to her office.

"Can you tell me which office is Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern's?" Jace waited to be told that he was standing right in front of it and in two seconds flat, he was standing just inside of her office. "Clary."

He sounded slightly out of breath. _Did he run here? Is it because he knew she saw him with that other girl? Why would he care anyway? _These plus other questions ran through Clarissa's mind. She wanted to ask him so badly, but for some unknown reason she just stood there blinking at him. Speechless.

It was Izzy who spoke up first. But she didn't ask a question Clarissa wanted an answer to, "What did you just call her and why?"

Jace rolled his eyes. "I called her 'Clary' because that's her name. Well, a nickname. Do you mind giving us a minute alone?" Jace just stared at Izzy with a look of annoyance. And never one to back down from a challenge, Izzy stared right back.

"Iz, it's fine." Clarissa spoke up, breaking the tension coming from Jace and Izzy.

"Alright, let me know if you need me though. I'll be right outside."

Once Izzy left the room filled back up with a whole different kind of tension.

"What do you want, Jace?"

For once, he didn't crack a joke or try to charm her with his smile. "What did you see?"

Clarissa sighed. "Does it matter? Last night was just a one-night stand. Why should I care if you kiss other girls right after or not?"

She watched Jace think about his answer. His facial expressions went from confused to anger to a steady, slightly scary calmness. "Fuck it," she heard him mumble to himself before addressing her. "Do you think if last night was only a one-night stand for me that I'd run here once I knew that you saw me? That girl means nothing to me. _Nothing._ In fact she's dating my best friend."

"Didn't look that way to me."

"I know, I'm sorry. Please, give me a chance to explain everything to you."

Clarissa turned back around and faced her desk. "And what if last night was only a one-night stand _for me_? Ever think about that?" Her voice gave her away; it shook slightly and Clarissa knew that Jace didn't believe her for a minute. She didn't even believe herself.

"That's not true. Clary, look at me." She turned around and found that Jace had moved in closer to her. "I…I like you. I've never said that to a girl before. I've never _cared_ about a girl before. But you, you're different. You're beautiful and interesting and so much _more _than any other girl I've ever met. I know you feel the same way, Clary."

Clarissa was looking at Jace while he spoke and when he finished she broke the eye contact. "What do you want me to say Jace? We've only known each other for two days. How could you say that we have feelings for each other when we don't even know each other?"

"Then let's get to know one another. Isn't that how relationships start?" Jace must've felt like he was getting somewhere because he gave her that flawless grin of his.

Izzy's words rang in her head. _You like him_. It was true, she did. But she kept telling herself that it was sheer curiosity and physical attraction. Deeper feelings just don't pop up after two days…right?

Reluctantly Clarissa answered, "I guess…I mean it couldn't hurt right? Getting to know each other?"

"Right. Let me take you for lunch." Jace's grin widened, "Plus, I believe you still owe me that second date."

"I guess I do," Clarissa said as she wrote a quick note for Izzy about leaving for lunch.

She walked out of her office and the complex with Jace, wondering what it would be like to have Jace as her boyfriend.

_Would this really work?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short, late and all around crappy. I'm sorry for the delay. I don't really have an excuse. =\ **

**On a lighter note: on my profile I've posted a small summary of the next story I will be working on. Let me know if you want a happy or sad ending. (I'd post a poll, but I don't know how)**

**And last, but certainly not least: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites/alerts and of course to those who read this! **

**Hope everyone had a good holiday :)**


	5. How Did We Get Here?

**_**ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE**_**

* * *

><p>Jace was never one to forget his manners. He held doors open for Clary and pulled out her chair for her at the little café they went to for lunch. He let her order first and planned on waiting for her to talk first.<p>

However, when she just sat down in her chair and avoided eye contact, Jace decided to speak up. "Um, Clary I figured I'd let you get say what you wanted to say first, but - "

She snorted, "Is that supposed to another chivalrous s gesture, Jace?" Catching Jace's confused look, she added, "Don't think I haven't noticed the door-holding or the pulling-my-chair-out or the letting-me-order-first. You said you wanted to explain, so explain." Clary crossed her arms and lifted her gaze to meet Jace's eyes for the first time since leaving her office. Jace could clearly see the anger in her eyes, but he also saw what she was trying so hard to hide: hurt.

A strange feeling settled in his stomach, it pulled at his gut. He didn't like hurting Clary. He never cared about anyone else's feelings before and the feeling in his stomach was growing so much that he actually considered turning around and leaving. But something kept him there.

"Clary, what you saw wasn't what it looked like, I swear."

"Oh so it wasn't you kissing your best friend's girlfriend?" She didn't even try to conceal her sarcasm. Jace tried his hardest not to grin at her; she was feisty when she was angry and he, admittedly, was turned on by that feistiness.

"Okay," he put his hands up in mock surrender. "Yes that did happen, but she kissed me!" He knew how cliché that sounded, but before she cut him off again he quickly explained. "There was a bet, but I didn't take it. Maia told me that because I didn't take it she and Jordan made a side bet. She kissed me so she could win."

"What can I get you?" They were interrupted by a blonde waitress who seemed to only be aware of Jace. Jace, of course, was used to this and never let his gaze stray from Clary. They both ordered quickly in order to return to their conversation.

"What were these bets, may I ask?" Some of the sarcastic tone in her voice seemed to fade, but he could tell that she was still skeptical.

Jace internally cringed. He hoped she wouldn't ask about the bet Jordan offered. "Well, the first one would have been between me and Jordan, about whether or not I could get you in bed." When he saw her eyebrows shoot up he quickly added, "But I didn't take that one, I swear." It wasn't until she looked down at the table that he realized they held eye contact the entire time.

"And the other?" Her voice was quiet, as if the anger she felt suddenly subsided, and she was blinking very quickly. God, he hoped she wasn't going to cry.

"They bet whether or not we'd stay together or if it really was just a one-night stand. But Clary," he reached out and put his hand on top of hers, "I don't want to have just another one-night stand. I want there to be an _us_. I want to take you out. I want to be there for you. I want to - "

"Okay, I get it, Jace." Clary looked at him again with a half of a smile on her face. "You were right, I do like you. Even if it has only been two days." Their food came, but both of them just ignored the plates in front of them. "But Jace, if you're serious about what you said, it sounds like you want a – a relationship. Are you sure you can take that seriously?" He could hear the uncertainty in her voice and didn't blame her. The concept of a 'relationship' was foreign to him. He has never been in one and, before now, he never looked for one.

"I'm hurt Clary," he placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt, "Seeing as I am awesome at everything else, I'm sure I would be an awesome boyfriend." He smiled when she let out a little laugh.

"I'm serious, Jace."

"I am too." He looked Clary right in the eye, "I can do this; I _want_ to do this. All that matters now is if you want to, and I know that you do." He grinned at her.

He watched as she thought about what he said, memorizing every feature of her face. She really was beautiful.

"Oh what the hell," she said suddenly. Jace's grin widened into a smile just as Clary smiled at him. He leaned over the table and placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lips then pulled back and the two of them began eating their lunch.

. . .

Their plates were just about clear when Clarissa suggested they leave. She watched Jace pay the bill and walk over to her, outstretching his hand. She intertwined her fingers with his with a smile plastered on her face.

"What do you do, you know, for a living?" She asked as they were walking down the street to a nearby park.

Looking up at Jace, she was met with a rueful smile. "Actually, I don't do anything. Both my parents are sort of big shot lawyers so I've never had to do anything. What about you? Do you paint for a living?"

Nodding, Clarissa answered, "Yes. And no. I don't have to, I just do because it's what I love. With my dad, being my dad, I could probably be like you and not do anything. But I host an exhibition every couple of months."

"Do they all have themes?"

"Themes? No. I mean I try to keep all the paintings somewhat related so that I can come up with a title that makes sense. But this one," she took a deep breath before continuing, "this one was the most theme-like. If that makes sense."

"The pamphlet said it was a tribute to Jocelyn Fairchild Morgenstern. She was your mother, wasn't she?" They reached the park and Jace sat on a bench, pulling Clarissa down with him. She snuggled into him when he put his arm around her waist. It had been awhile since anyone comforted her that way and she relished in the feeling of being close to someone again.

"Yes, she died a year ago. I finally got the courage to paint for her." Clarissa looked out at the cluster of trees that sat before them. The park was small, only a narrow path led through the trees. It was quiet, they were the only ones there aside from the occasional passing jogger. Even birds and squirrels seemed unusually absent. Some may have viewed this as odd or even eerie, but Clarissa thought it as peaceful. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. "Jace?"

Jace looked down at her, "Hmm?"

"How did we get here?"

"We walked?" She could see that he was confused, but he let her explain herself.

"I don't me 'here' here, I meant this. You, me, us."

"You aren't…" Jace frowned, "Are you changing your mind already?"

"No!" Clarissa shook her head furiously. "I just meant that we've moved pretty fast, don't you think?"

"Clary, I've never had feelings for any other girl before. This – us – just feels right. You can't say that there wasn't a connection that first night we saw each other."

Clarissa realized that they probably looked like the cliché couple, looking deeply into each other's eyes while putting all their feelings on the line. But that didn't cause her gaze to waver. She could get lost in Jace's honey golden eyes for a lifetime and would never want to be anywhere else. She wanted to tell him that he was right, and that everything he seemed to feel for her she felt for him.

Just as she opened her mouth all words seemed to leave her. Instead, she angled her head and leaned up so that her lips met Jace's. Their kiss was slow and gentle; Clarissa let out a small gasp when she felt Jace gently bite down on her lower lip, asking for entrance which she promptly granted. Clarissa felt her hands move to behind Jace's neck and play with his hair. Jace's hands - firm but tender - cupped her face, pulling her closer.

They only broke apart when air was needed. Clarissa smiled up at Jace, "How's that for feeling a connection?"

Jace opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Clarissa's phone. It was a text from Izzy asking about the final night of the exhibition. "Oh shit! Come on, I've got to get ready." She pulled Jace up from the bench and they walked back to her apartment.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Clarissa left Jace to wander her apartment while she showered and got dressed. The steamy shower gave her time to think about the past few days. Everything moved quite fast, it all happened in the blink of an eye. But she meant what she said to Jace at the park – or rather implied with her lips. She couldn't deny the connection between them and she knew it, nor did she want to deny it. Once she was finished she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped out of her bathroom to find Jace. Sitting on the edge of her bed. She watched as his eyes traveled up and down her body slowly, her towel only covered her from her chest to her upper thigh. Although she just stepped out of a hot shower, she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her back from the intensity of his gaze.<p>

"Hot damn," he was smirking at her now, "I don't think I can let you go out like that, you know, now that you're taken and all." Clarissa felt blood rush to her cheeks and assumed that they were the color of her hair. Jace placed a hand around her waist and pulled her into him. He crushed his lips to hers and wasted no time backing up to the bed. But she tripped on something on her floor that sent both of them clumsily falling on the bed, laughing.

"Well that was graceful," Clarissa remarked sarcastically before bringing her mouth back down on Jace's.

"You're the one who tripped, babe." He said, grinning against her mouth.

She whispered, "Shh," as she moved from his lips to his neck and began a trail up to his ear where she abruptly licked it, drawling out a loan moan from Jace.

As Clarissa made her way over to his other ear, she felt one of his hands run up and down the side of her body before coming to her inner thigh. He teasingly caressed her by running his hand up and down, not quite reaching her core but close enough that he most likely felt the heat radiating from there.

Clarissa felt herself getting wetter each second that Jace touched her, but she remembered Izzy's text. "Izzy and Simon are coming over."

"I hope they don't want to join in, I'm not big on sharing."

She lightly swatted his shoulder as she kissed her way down his bare chest. _When did his shirt come off?_ "We" Kiss. "should" Kiss. "get" Kiss. "ready."

"But I am ready," to prove his point, Jace repositioned Clarissa so that her center was resting on his hard erection. The only thing in the way was her towel.

She moaned, "Jace," she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night with him in her bed, but she knew if Izzy – and God forbid Simon – should walk in there would be no going back. Izzy would force every detail out of Clarissa. As if summoned by her thoughts, Clarissa her two knocks on her apartment door. She sat up, supporting herself by placing her hands on Jace's chest and effectively straddling him, "Tell them I'll be out in a minute." She meant to roll off him, but he caught her wrist and brought her back in for another deep kiss.

As she pulled on her black skinny jeans Clarissa could hear muffled voices in the living room/foyer area. She put on a purple, off the shoulder shirt that hugged her body and made it look like she actually had definitive curves. Checking herself in the mirror quick, she saw that her hair was once again going to be impossible and didn't bother with makeup, she walked out of her bedroom.

That was when she heard Izzy explode.

"You did WHAT?" Jace must have told them their new relationship.

"I told her that I wanted to be her boyfriend – like an actual boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" Jace's voice wavered like he sounded… _scared_. Rightfully so, she thought, Izzy could be scary.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Right, Iz?" She smiled at her friend.

"The only thing wrong is that you neglected to tell your best friend!"

_Leave it to Izzy to be so dramatic,_ Clarissa couldn't help thinking. "Iz, I didn't tell you because it _just_ happened. Jace is my boyfriend. There. Happy?"

"It'll do. I want to know the details later, though. Come on, let's go." Without another word, Izzy grabbed Simon's hand – who was silent throughout this who thing – and walked toward the door.

While Clarissa was locking her door she could hear Simon try to talk quietly to Jace. "If you break her heart, I swear to God I'll - "

"Simon." Clarissa put her hand in Jace's and they walked toward the stairs.

"Just trying to be friendly, that's all."

* * *

><p>Once at the exhibition, Izzy and Simon went their own way and Clarissa pulled Jace toward a painting she wanted to show him.<p>

They stopped in front of a framed canvas. The painting was a portrait of a fair skinned woman with red hair and bright green eyes.

"Self-portrait?" Jace questioned.

Clarissa shook her head, "It's my mother."

"Oh." Jace studied it for a moment before saying, "She's beautiful. And she looks just like you." He smiled down at her.

"She is, isn't she? She was always beautiful. Even at the very end." Clarissa looked the portrait she painted of her mother. She wished she was here with her now. To help her through the difficulties of life, to share the excitement of having Jace as a boyfriend. Jace wasn't her first boyfriend, but he was the only one who made her feel the way she did now. Her mother would have been happy for her and tell her to cherish all the moments they had together, life was too short for anything else.

"Herondale!" An unfamiliar voice called to Jace.

"Jordan, hey." Jace walked towards Jordan and the girl he was with; Clarissa followed. _Wait_. That girl looked oddly familiar.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Both couples stopped right in front of each other. Now that she was closer, Clarissa knew with a sudden, sharp sting in her chest why the girl looked familiar. It was the girl from this morning. The girl that kissed Jace. Protective jealousy mode kicked in and Clarissa grabbed Jace's hand. He must have realized her recognition because he let go of her hand only to wrap it around her waist and pull her closer.

"Not bad, not bad at all. This is Clarissa, my girlfriend." Jace beamed, he looked so happy to say the word 'girlfriend' that Clarissa couldn't help smile as well. "Clary, this is Jordan and his girlfriend Maia."

Maia gasped, "Clarissa, as in Clarissa _Morgenstern_?" When Clarissa nodded Maia added, "Your work is beautiful. I love it so much!"

"Thank you," she said with forced friendliness. "Oh, and I'm sorry you lost that bet, by the way." She added a sweet, somewhat apologetic smile. Satisfaction filled her when she saw Maia's smile drop. Their suspicions were confirmed: there was no actual bet.

"You made a bet, Maia? With who?" Jealously was clearly heard in Jordan's voice.

Before Maia could answer, Clarissa cut in, "I was aware it was with you." Jace chuckled next to her and she looked up and met his shining gold eyes – if she wasn't mistaken she detected a little bit of pride in them.

"Yeah, at least that's what she said _when she kissed me._" Jace grinned. It was that grin that said _got ya._

"You kissed him, Maia? Why would you do that?" Jordan turned on his girlfriend.

"Baby, I…I - " Maia looked at the floor, stuttering for an excuse.

"Don't 'baby' me. Tell me."

Clarissa felt Jace's breath on her neck. "I think that's our cue to leave." She nodded and they left the couple to argue.

Laughing together, Jace and Clarissa made their way to the office room, reflecting on how well their plan went.

"Did you see her face? Priceless."

"I knew Jordan would never make a bet with her."

"Poor Jordan, though."

"Why do you think she did it?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because she wants you."

Jace smirked at her. "Well, I am totally hot."

"You are so full of it," she teased. She meant to walk away from him, but he caught her around the waist, once again pulling her closer to him. This time there was no getting away from him – not that she wanted to anyway.

"What was that, Ms. Morgenstern?" His lips her neck, just below her ear, so lightly that it could barely be called a kiss. Slowly he ran his mouth down her neck, his hot breath causing her to shiver slightly, where he stopped at the point where it met her shoulder. He bit down lightly eliciting a whimper from Clarissa. He smiled against her skin, "That's what I thought."

He let go of her and started to move back when Clarissa caught his wrist. "You think you can just leave me like that?" Without waiting for a response, she pressed her lips to his. Jace wasted no time enveloping her in his strong arms again.

As the kiss deepened and their tongues tangled, Clarissa was laid down on the empty desk by Jace who proceeded to hover over her. He supported himself on one arm while the other took Clarissa's leg and draped it over his back. Instinctively the other followed, successfully trapping Jace.

He ground his hips into hers, just once, which in turn caused Clarissa to let out a loud moan. Just as he went for the button on her pants the door flew open.

"What the hell?" Jonathan's voice was loud and echoed in the mostly empty room.

"Shit!" Clarissa pushed Jace off of her and stood up, quickly re-doing the button. "What are you doing here?" Her heart was going much, much more than a mile a minute and she was having trouble catching her breath.

"Isabelle wanted to meet here. She said she had news." It was clear that Jon was _not _looking at Clarissa, but past her. She looked behind her and saw Jace, his mouth pulled up in a half grin. She looked back and forth between the two of them a few times before saying something.

"Cut the crap guys."

"Cockblocked twice in one day, we _will _finish this later." Jace whispered lowly in her ear.

Clarissa tried not blush but knew she failed when she caught Jon's eye roll. She wanted to think of something to say back to Jace but her mind was blank. Well, it wasn't entirely blank. It was filled with images of what Jace would do to her later. She felt her cheeks get a shade darker.

Just then, Izzy burst through the door. She seemed to be excited, so it must have been good. Instead of being dramatic, like Clarissa would have guessed, she just blurted out what she wanted to say. "Guys, I'm getting married!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Sorry about the late update - again. **

**Anywhoo, I need your opinion. There will be one more, epilogue-type, chapter that will take place one year from now. ****My intention was to finish this story and possibly add a one-shot of Jace and Clary's relationship during that year - as sort of an overview. Now, d****o you want me to do this or add another chapter (with Jace and Clary's relationship)? If I add another chapter it will be after the last chapter, seeing as I have already planned the ending. Let me know!**

**Thank you so so much to everyone who has read this story, reviewed chapters, added it to their alerts/favorites and all of the above! You guys are awesome and I wouldn't be writing this much if it wasn't for you :)**


	6. Smiles All Around

**_**ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA_**_ CLARE**_

* * *

><p><strong>~ One year later ~<strong>

Pink was never Clarissa's color, however she still found herself walking down the long church aisle in a flowing pink bridesmaid dress. As the maid of honor she walked down the aisle last and alone, by doing so, she got a good look at the wedding party. On the left was Aline and Elizabeth, leaving a small gap for her. On the other side, an anxious Simon was waiting; lined up behind him was Jace, Sebastian, and Jonathan.

Clarissa allowed herself to focus on Jace for a moment. He looked _perfect_ in his traditional black and white tuxedo. His tie was securely fastened at his neck, showing off his neck muscles. Each tux was tailored so his jacket flawlessly accented his broad shoulders and Clarissa knew, that under the jacket, his extremely well-toned arm muscles were clearly defined even though his arms were concealed by his shirt. His hair was an effortless mess that looked like he just rolled out of bed, but only Jace would manage to make that look extremely sexy. Finally, Clarissa settled on his eyes. They were like molten gold, staring back at her intently, conveying to her that he only saw her. For a very quick moment, Clarissa let herself forget that this was her best friend's wedding and imagined that is was their own wedding. Letting a small smile creep up, she kept her eyes on him as she moved to her spot next to the other bridesmaids.

To say that this wedding was small and modest would be a complete lie. Izzy never did disappoint when it came to organizing an event, but her own wedding put herself over the top. The church the ceremony was held in was large, grand, spacious, and well – huge. But beautiful. The stain-glass windows on either side of the sanctuary let the sun shine in and lit the aisle perfectly. Both sides of pews were filled with people, between Izzy's contacts and Magnus's, the guest list came to almost 300 people. The aisle was lined with white and powder pink toile that was attached to the pews and matched the bridesmaids dresses. On each pew, where the toile was connected, there was also a miniature version of the bouquets attached. There were already flower pedals on the floor from the flower girls, two of Simon's younger relatives.

The music from the string quartet paused and started playing the wedding march as the doors opened again and Izzy stood in the back of the church, her arm inside of her father's, ready to walk down the aisle. Everyone stood and turned to watch her entrance. Clarissa glanced at Simon and for a moment he looked like he was going to pass out. But then Jace whispered something in his ear and he took a deep breath, turned to watch Izzy, and smiled so wide it looked like it would hurt after about 30 seconds.

For as decorated as the church was, Izzy's dress was surprisingly simple. It was a white, strapless dress that fit her long figure beautifully. The intricate embroidered pattern ran diagonally across her chest, down her side, and fanned out on the circular train behind her. She choose to keep her black hair down and straight which, paired with her tan skin and white dress, made her look like the most exotic bride Clarissa had ever seen.

The ceremony, for the most part, was short and to the point. Both Simon and Izzy's vows were traditional and when it came time to say the famous "I do", neither hesitated one bit. The priest announced that Simon could kiss the bride and Izzy all but attacked his mouth with hers.

After a slightly long moment, Jace coughed loudly. "Let's get a move on here. Some of us would like to get to the food."

The newlyweds broke apart and Simon turned and glared at Jace. He took Izzy's hand in his and they began walking down the aisle together when the music started. Following suite, Clarissa had stepped up next to Jace, a wide smile on both of their faces. Jace offered his arm and she placed her hand inside the crook of his elbow as they followed Simon and Izzy.

For a brief moment, Clarissa pictured herself walking with Jace beside her. But not as Maid of Honor and Best Man, but as Husband and Wife. Smiling at the thought, she looked up at Jace. Who happened to be looking down at her, with his golden eyes shining brightly. It wasn't hard to tell that he was also imagining the same thing.

_Someday_. She thought, full of exciting hope, stepping out of the church doors into the bright sunlight.

* * *

><p>After a countless amount of pictures was taken, they finally arrived at the reception hall. Guests everywhere were clapping as the happy couple walked in to a lively love song. Before everyone became absorbed with the meal, silverware on glasses started clinking. Izzy and Simon leaned in for a quick kiss, then Clarissa stood up.<p>

"I would like to say just a few words for my two best friends before we start eating. Simon and Izzy, you two are the greatest friends anyone could ever have. And Iz, even though you're a fantastic assistant, you are an even better friend. Thank you to both of you for being there for me and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together!"

Everyone started clapping again and before Clarissa had a chance to sit down Izzy stood up and wrapped her in a giant hug. "Thank you so, so much!" The two pulled back and Clarissa smiled at her best friend and sister she never had.

As they started eating, Jace whispered in Clarissa's ear, "Do you want me to butter your roll there, babe?" He had a wicked grin on his face and winked at her. Without waiting for a response, he grabbed Clarissa's roll, cut it open, and began slowly buttering it. He ran the knife up and down while watching Clarissa blush.

She felt heat forming between her legs as Jace licked his lips. With no warning, she grabbed the roll from Jace and said, "Stop that." He only chuckled and pulled her seat closer to his, placing a hand on her thigh.

They finished the rest of the meal mostly without an incident. Jace kept his hand on Clarissa's thigh and occasionally ran his hand up and down. The heat between her legs never ceased. When the dancing began, Clarissa found herself wanting to fulfill a fantasy she's had for a while.

Grabbing Jace's hand she whispered, "Come on."

He put up no resistance and ended up rushing her once he saw what she had in mind.

They reached the coat room and closed the door behind them. Both of them lunged at each other at the same time. Their lips met, sparking a fiery heat between them. Clarissa swept her tongue across Jace's soft bottom lip and he opened to her immediately. As her tongue explored his mouth expertly he pushed her back until she was pressed against a wall, coats surrounding them on either side.

"Mmmm, you are so beautiful." Jace mumbled, running his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

Clarissa pulled back, "You know, pink has never been my color."

He grinned, understanding her insinuation. "You're right. I think," he reached around her and pulled the zipper on the back of her dress down, letting it fall to the floor. She was left in a strapless, lacey bra and black panties. "that is a much better look for you."

Their mouths found each other again and it wasn't long until Jace lifted Clarissa up, wrapping her legs around his waist. When he moved to kissing her neck, Clarissa found the breath to say, "You have more clothes on than I do. That's not fair."

She could feel his grin as he said, "Do something about it then." He pushed back slightly, still supporting her, as she undid his belt and pushed his pants and boxers down in one swift movement. Clarissa let her gaze fall to the full, large erection in front of her. No matter how many times she's seen it, she was still impressed.

Jace chuckled as he moved his lips down the top of her chest and closed over her nipple through her bra. Clarissa tossed her head back and moaned loudly. Heat surged through her. She ground her hips into his, letting him know what she wanted.

"You're still wearing those?" Jace looked down, surprised by the sight of her still in her panties. He hooked a finger in them and all but ripped them off. "Much better."

Clarissa attacked his mouth with hers before he could say anything else. The room became full of their moans and groans. She felt the tip of him rub up and down her entrance; the feeling was wonderful and frustrating at the same time. "Jace," she whined, "stop teasing me."

His only reply was, "Shh," before he thrust hard and deep inside her. Repeatedly, he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into her with all his strength, hitting her sweet spot each time.

Even though she was being roughly slammed against a wall, Clarissa never felt any better. Their hips moved a rapid pace, their breathing became labored, and Clarissa could feel her walls beginning to clamp down around Jace. He must have felt it too because one of his hands moved between her legs and he stroked her clit. She found herself getting closer to the edge and held on to his shoulders as he moved faster and faster.

"Clary," he moaned his nickname for her and that's all it took to send her flying. She closed her eyes and saw a blinding whiteness that wasn't caused by the constant hits to the wall. Her orgasm hit her hard and fast, causing Jace to cover her mouth with his, preventing her from screaming. Before she finished he let himself go inside her.

Jace held her close while they tried to regain control of their breathing. She wondered if she was even going to be able to stand without her legs turning to jelly. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she clung to him and never wanted to let go.

A few minutes passed and Jace pulled out of her. He set her down gently but kept his hands on her waist since she swayed a little. He bent down , picked her dress up, and helped her straighten it out once it was back on her. As he pulled his pants back up, Clarissa noticed something was missing.

"Where are my - " she head was down, searching around on the floor.

"Looking for these?" Jace held up her pair of black panties. He grinned and held them tauntingly just out of her reach.

"Yes, give them back." Each time she tried to swipe them from him, he moved back.

Shaking his head he said, "Nope. Finders keepers." And he folded them up and tucked them into his pants pocket.

"Fine," Clarissa crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

"Don't pout," Jace came back to stand in front of her and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"We should go back out there, people might start to notice we're not there." Clarissa pushed Jace in the direction of the door.

Before he could open the it the door flew open, revealing a fumbling Izzy attached to Simon. Their eyes were closed and their faces were plastered together.

"What the - " As soon as Jace spoke the two abruptly broke apart.

"What are you doing in here?" Simon asked, clearly flustered.

"Probably the same thing you're about to do," Jace snickered.

Clarissa saw that Simon wore an expression that seemed to be a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance and Izzy just looked down-right impatient. Giggling, she grabbed Jace's and led him out the door.

It was another 30 minutes before Izzy and Simon emerged. Clarissa and Jace danced for a little while, but they weren't really that into it. So instead they just sat at their table, content to be in their own little world. Jace had Clarissa's chair angled so that she could lean against his chest with his arms wrapped comfortably around her. Occasionally he would kiss the top or side of her head or whisper comments about the dancing guests in her ear, but for the most part they sat in relaxed silence.

After a while there was some screaming and squealing heard from across the room. Clarissa looked up and saw Aline came running up to them, dragging Sebastian behind her. "Clarissa, Jace – look!" Aline swung her hand out in front of them and sitting snugly on her finger was a delicate ring with a nice line of small diamonds on it.

"You're engaged?" Clarissa jumped up from her chair, releasing herself from Jace's embrace to hug her friend. "That's so exciting! When did he propose?"

"Congrats, man." Jace stood up also and shook Sebastian's hand.

"Thanks." Sebastian replied, looking happy as a clam.

"Actually, he proposed about a week ago. But we wanted to wait until after the wedding to announce it. And now that it's over we are telling everyone!" Aline looked to Sebastian and they smiled, looking deeply into each other's eyes. Clarissa knew that look, she knew that they loved each other and that they would be very happy.

"I'm so happy for you!" She hugged Aline one more time before she was pulled away by Sebastian.

"Come on, we still have to tell Jon." The engaged couple walked away and Clarissa and Jace returned to the position they were in before.

"They are so cute together," Clarissa sighed. She truly was happy for them, and Izzy and Simon.

"Well," Jace said which redirected Clarissa's attention to him. She felt him shift around and turned to look at him. "Since all the cool kids are doing it," He pulled a small black box from his pocket and presented it to Clarissa.

Her mouth dropped when Jace opened it, revealing an elegant, gold engagement ring. On either side a few diamonds highlighted the white topaz center. Surrounding the center were more diamonds. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Jace," she gasped. She wanted to say more, but she was speechless.

"Clary, I love you. Will you marry me?" His voice was no louder than a whisper in her ear, but it could have been the loudest noise on earth at that moment.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. "Yes, Jace, I will."

Jace let out a long breath and smiled. Wordlessly he took the ring out of the box and slid it on Clarissa's slim finger. She tilted her hand watched her ring sparkle from the different angles and lights hitting off it.

"It's perfect," she said, before capturing his mouth with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Six Months Later~<strong>

Clarissa would have never believed she would be walking down the aisle again. But here she was, six months after Izzy's wedding, wearing a beautiful white dress. The dress was halter-styled that exposed most of her back and dipped modestly in the front. Much like Izzy's wedding dress, Clarissa's also had intricate beadwork in a swirling pattern that remained on the bodice and continued on the back. The material gathered at one side, accentuating her tiny waist and ran straight down the floor in an A – line style. The dress was complemented with a slight train.

Unlike Izzy's wedding that took just about a year to plan, Clarissa's wedding was small and intimate. It didn't take them long to send out a few invitations, book the church and organize everything else.

"Are you ready?" Her father stood next to her, a proud smile donning his face.

Standing in the back of the church, she looked down the aisle at Jace. _Her _Jace. As always, he looked perfect in his tux. She half swooned, half sighed to herself before turning to her father and giving him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I couldn't be more ready."

As she got closer Clarissa felt her smile grow. Finally this was happening, the happy ending that she'd always dreamt of – with Jace nonetheless. When they reached the altar, her father kissed her lightly on the cheek and she stepped up to take Jace's hand. Together they faced the priest in front of them; the ceremony began.

When it came time to say their vows Clarissa and Jace turned to face each other. She took Jace's other hand in hers and looked him straight and deep in the eye. "Jace Herondale," she began, "I promise to love you with every bit of my heart. Through the good times, and bad. No matter what, I will always be by your side."

Jace smiled brightly back at her, then took a deep breath, as if he was nervous. "Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern, I promise to love and cherish you forever. There is no pretending, I love you. And I will love you until I die. And if there is a life after that, I will love you then."

There were "oohs" and "awes" coming from the guests and Clarissa could feel tears prickling her eyes at Jace's words.

With smiles on their faces, they turned back to the priest who looked at Clarissa first.

"Do you, Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern, take Jace Herondale to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

Clarissa turned her head and looked at Jace, who was looking back at her. She took a deep breath and said the two words that sealed her fate and made her the happiest woman alive. "I do."

Then the priest turned to Jace.

"Do you, Jace Herondale, take Clarissa Fairchild Morgenstern to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

Although his smile never faded from his face, when he looked at Clarissa she saw that it widened as he said, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jace placed a warm hand on the small of Clarissa's back, pulled her forward and pressed his mouth to hers. Somehow, knowing that they were now husband and wife, a new sensation filled Clarissa when she felt his lips on hers. It was deeper, and if at all possible, more loving. Before Clarissa could become too invested in the kiss, Jace broke away and music started playing.

They walked down the aisle, arm in arm. Time seemed to slow down, the music seemed to dissipate, and the clapping guests seemed to disappear. It was only Jace and Clarissa, Clarissa and Jace – young and in love together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Classes started for me today - yuck, right? Anyway... I know this chapter was probably a little tacky and full of fluff, but I couldn't help myself. Also, this little epilogue-type chapter is technically the end of the story. But I will be posting one more chapter before this story is complete. There are links on my profile for Izzy's dress, Clary's dress, and Clary's engagement ring. Enjoy!**

**Also, in case you haven't seen yet, I posted the first chapter of my next story :) **

**Thank you so so much to everyone who reads, reviews, and adds this to their favorites/alerts! I'm so glad you all like it :)**


	7. Clary and Jace

**_**ALL CHARACTERS AND EVERYTHING MORTAL INSTRUMENTS RELATED IS OWNED BY CASSANDRA CLARE**_**

**The amount of time indicated at the top of each scene is from when the end of Chapter 5 took place. (i.e. "The morning after" is the morning after that night; "3 months" is 3 months from that night... so on and so on.)**

* * *

><p><strong>~The Morning After~<strong>

Clarissa woke up in Jace's bed tangled in the bed sheet. The curtains were drawn shut but she could still see the light shining through them. Pushing back the mess, she got up and tried to make her way to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. However, a combination of being too tangled up in the sheet and her surprisingly unsteady legs, sent her falling to the floor. It was at that moment Jace decided to make his entrance. He was holding a tray filled with food.

"What are you doing on the floor, babe?" One of his eyebrows was raised and he had a smirk on his face?

"I was trying to get to the bathroom."

His smirk widened to a grin, "Legs a little sore, huh?"

Using the bed to support her, Clarissa climbed back in bed. "You think? How many times did we go at it last night?"

"I lost count around 5, or 6." He moved to sit on the other side of the bed, putting the tray over her lap. "What happened to going to the bathroom?"

She waved her hand casually, "It can wait, I'm starving." Clarissa looked at the tray in front of her, full with pancakes, bacon, two omelets, and even a waffle. "What the… How did you… Why the hell did you get up so early to make all this food? Coffee would have been fine."

Jace chuckled, kissing her on the cheek, "I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat. And Clary, it's a little past one in the afternoon, so I didn't actually get up that early."

"Oh. Well, thank you." Clarissa looked from her food to Jace and smiled, "You know, I just might like this whole relationship thing."

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Jace leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. It was soft and warm. Although Clarissa wanted nothing more than to continue, her stomach had other plans. It grumbled loudly, causing Jace to break away. "You should eat."

Stubbornly, Clarissa protested, "I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach says otherwise," Jace laughed at her childish pout, then added, "Okay, just eat a little of the delicious food I made you before it gets cold. Then we can see where things go," he winked at her, bringing back memories of the night before.

As she began eating one of the blueberry pancakes in front of her images from the previous night flooded her. After the exhibition they wasted no time falling onto Jace's bed. She remembered rolling around, with him on top…then her on top.

All of a sudden she wasn't hungry for food any more. Clarissa put down her fork and looked at Jace.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" Jace asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, it's really good." She grinned at him, "But I can think of something better that I want."

"And what would that be?" Jace was already standing up and removing the tray of food from the bed.

"Get over here and find out."

Clarissa moaned lightly as Jace brought his lips to hers. As the kiss deepened Jace placed his hands on her waist and moved her so that she lay beneath him. Their heated kiss continued until she pulled back, needing air.

"We aren't getting out of bed today, are we?" She knew the answer, but that wasn't enough to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

Jace, who was busy kissing and sucking on her neck, pulled back and looked at her. "Nope," he smiled and claimed her mouth with his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Months~<strong>

"Finally," the door to Jace's door was unlocked and they stumbled in, Jace first with Clarissa behind him. It only took them a few moments before their lips returned to each other. Jace threw his keys absently on a side table while Clarissa went to work on his shirt. After his shirt was on the ground, Jace moved his mouth to a sensitive spot behind her ear and sucked on it a bit. Her skin felt like it was on fire as he moved his hand up under her shirt. It was a slow ascension and Clarissa let out a moan when his hands found her breasts and began kneading them through her bra.

"Off."

"Hmm?" Jace's face was still attached to her neck.

"My shirt. I want it off." She couldn't take having barriers between them anymore. "And the rest of our clothes as well."

"My pleasure," she felt him grin and his hands moved back down her stomach to where the hem of her shirt was. He quickly removed her shirt and bra, then his own, leaving them both bare-chested.

Clarissa started to move backwards, toward the bedroom, when Jace caught her by the waist.

"Where do you think you're going?" His grin was arrogant and his golden eyes were a few shades darker than normal.

"Uh, the bedroom…?"

He just shook his head and glanced over her shoulder. Turning around, she saw what Jace was looking at. It was his kitchen table.

She should have known. They hardly ever made it to the bedroom the first time. In fact, she wasn't that surprised. It made sense; the kitchen table was one of the few places they haven't had sex on yet.

Before she had the chance to turn back around, she felt her knees go out from underneath her and a warm hand support her back. Jace carried her over to the table and laid her down on it. He kissed her up and down her stomach as he readjusted her, pulling her – by her legs – closer to him so that her legs dangled over the edge of the table.

His mouth never left her body and he started working on taking her pants off, along with the lacy panties she wore underneath.

"Mmmm, I like these," he fingered the material before removing them, leaving Clarissa completely naked on the table in front of him.

Jace started kissing her body again, and instead of going back up, he continued downward.

"Jace…" Clarissa sat up slightly to look at Jace – whose face was _very_ close to her most sensitive area.

"Shh," he pushed her back down, "Relax babe."

She lay back down on the table and she began taking short shallow breaths as Jace's tongue licked her slick entrance. As he worked her, bring her closer and closer to the edge faster than she thought possible, she grasped the table while his steadied her wriggling hips.

His mouth did wonders for her and before her orgasm passed he was suddenly inside her. Clarissa cried out loud at the sensation. She was recovering from one orgasm and was quickly progressing to the next. She wanted to ask how Jace got his pants off, she didn't even notice that they were gone until, well… But when she opened her mouth all that came out was a series of moans. Her mind was too clouded with pleasure to move her hips, but Jace seemed more than happy to do all of the work this time.

She felt her muscles contract and walls clamp down around him. With one last cry, she let herself go – along with Jace. He remained in her as they both caught their breath.

Once Clarissa felt confident enough to speak, she asked, "How'd you get your pants off so quickly?"

Jace just shrugged and smiled, "I can multi-task."

* * *

><p><strong>~6 Months~<strong>

Jace stared at the large portrait in front of him. It was him, painted in shades of black and gold done by his Clary. She painted his features in a way that masked his identity somewhat, but anyone who got a close look at Jace would be able to tell that it was him.

"That's a good one," an older woman standing next to Jace pointed out.

He could only smile proudly and say, "Yes, yes it is."

He watched as the woman glanced from the painting to Jace then back to the painting again. She studied it for a few moments before turning to Jace with a knowing smile. Nodding she turned and continued through the exhibition.

Still smiling to himself, Jace stuck his hands in his pockets and went to go find his girlfriend. Even after six months, it never got old to him. He still couldn't believe that they had actually pulled a relationship off, but at the same time he couldn't remember his life before her.

He wanted to find Clary. He didn't know she painted him until just a few minutes ago and he wanted tell her how proud and happy he was. Jace found her around the corner talking to an older man, probably a prospective buyer. Once he left, Jace approached her.

Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he leaned his head down to her ear, "Hey, there." He chuckled when he felt her jump a little in surprise.

Clary turned around and put both her arms around his neck. "Hey, you're here." She was smiling brightly at him. Jace didn't say anything, but watched her head tilt upward and lips part. Knowing what she wanted, he lowered his head and their lips collided.

Before they had a chance to deepen the kiss, someone cleared their throat loudly. Jace and Clary broke apart and found Simon standing next to Clary.

"Come on guys, keep it G-rated in public. Please?"

Jace scoffed, but Clary answered. "Hey now, remember what I walked into last exhibition?"

Simon's cheeks turned red, "At least it was in a room, Clarissa." He mumbled then walked away.

Clary's arms never left Jace's neck and when she turned back to him she asked, "Now where were we?"

Jace smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a brief moment he pulled back, however. He ran his thumb over Clary's lips which turned into a pout when he broke the connection. "Don't pout, babe. There will be plenty of time later to get carried away."

"Well, in that case…" she dropped her hands from his neck and turned to walk away. She barely took three steps when Jace caught her around the waist and pulled her back.

"That doesn't mean I can't hold onto you now." His eyes bore into hers and he was perfectly content to stay that way for the rest of forever.

But they were interrupted, yet again.

"That's a fine man you've got there, Ms. Morgenstern." It was the same woman Jace saw looking at his portrait a few minutes ago.

"Thanks. And yeah, I think he's a keeper – for now at least." She shot Jace a teasing grin.

"Hey now," he wrapped a hand around her shoulders.

She hugged him lightly around his waist, "Kidding, of course."

"You better be."

The woman smiled genuinely and seemed intrigued by the young couple. "You two will go far. Wonderful work, yet again, Clarissa. Now, where is Ms. Lightwood? I plan on adding to my collection tonight."

"Thank you, Amatis. Izzy should be around here somewhere. Good luck finding her." Clary smiled at the woman – Amatis – as she walked away. "She's one of my Dad's clients," she informed Jace. "She always buys one of my works and is always nice."

"She seems it," they started walking around the exhibition. It wasn't a formal night, but Jace saw several men in suits and assumed that they were more clients. "Speaking of your paintings…"

"Yes? See something you like?" Clary seemed to know what he was going to bring up.

"Yes, I did. But I didn't know that you were even working on painting me. I told you, if you wanted to paint me I would model for you." He winked, remembering their first conversation. It seemed like such a long time ago, years rather than months.

Clary laughed, "Well it wasn't planned or anything. I just started it one day and it turned out to be pretty decent."

"It's perfect."

"You're only saying that because it's you."

Jace shrugged, "Well sure, but also because it was painted by such a wonderful artist."

"Thank you," Clary leaned up and kissed him lightly. Before he could really kiss her, she stepped back out of his grasp and started walking away.

"No fair," Jace called after her and followed her towards a familiar hallway filled with mostly vacant rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>~10 Months~<strong>

"Hey, how do you feel about going out with Sebastian and Aline tonight?" Clarissa called from the bathroom to Jace, who was sprawled across her bed.

"Depends on what we're doing. Last time we went out with them we ended up making out at a movie. I felt like a horny teenager."

She stepped out of the bathroom and stood at the end of her bed with her hands on her hips, "If I remember correctly you weren't complaining about it." She had a teasing grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Go finish getting ready." He pulled her down for a quick kiss before lightly swatting her ass when she turned to go back to the bathroom.

Back in the bathroom, Clarissa pulled off her loose t-shirt and replaced it with an off-the-shoulder baby blue shirt that fit her snuggly. She matched that with a white skirt that stopped mid-thigh and white flats. Satisfied with the outfit she began to sort through her makeup.

It usually didn't take her long to get ready, she knew Jace thought she looked great no matter what she was wearing – and even more so when she wasn't wearing anything. But tonight she was anxious, jumpy, a little nervous even. She didn't know why, but there was a fluttery feeling in her chest and as she applied some mascara, she noticed her hands shook slightly.

What was going on?

She looked back to her bed where Jace was casually laying on with his arms behind his head. His eyes were close and Clarissa took the moment to just stare at him. At how gorgeous his body was, even with clothes on. At how relaxed he seemed to be. At how _right_ he looked, just lying there, like it was an everyday occurrence. Clarissa envisioned them 10 or 20 years down the line as one of those cute older couples who never lost that spark that lived inside them. The spark that fueled their relationship and – dare she think it – their marriage.

Clarissa wanted to be with Jace for as long as possible. Time moved so fast and super slow all at once when she was with him. During the day, when she wasn't with him, she didn't know what to do with herself. Sure she painted and did a little paperwork here and there, but time dragged on. Then at night, when they had a few hours to themselves time flew by, leaving them exhausted. Most times she hated wasting the time she had with him sleeping. Looking back to the day they met, she realized that this relationship worked better than she could have ever imagined. Watching Jace, she knew and _felt_ how right everything was, right at that moment.

Jace opened his eyes and looked right at her. He smirked, knowing he caught her staring at him. She smiled back and turned to face the bathroom mirror again. Looking at her reflection she saw that her eyes were brighter, like a green fire. The feeling in her chest only increased, but now Clarissa didn't fear it or question it.

She was in love. With Jace. But it was still early, she couldn't tell him just yet.

. . .

After he caught her staring at him, he smiled at the blush that crept across her cheeks. He watched her get ready for their now double date. She was using some sort of hair product to try to tame her wonderful red hair.

Images of himself and Clary in the future came all too easily to him. He saw them living in an apartment or house together, possibly with real jobs. Thoughts of waking up next to Clary every morning, eating meals, watching TV, or whatever had his head spinning. If only they could jump years into the future and be settled down.

Wait – they haven't even been dating a whole year yet. How could he be thinking about their future? Weren't they just trying to live day-to-day?

But he couldn't help himself. He wanted Clary. He wanted her by his side for years and years and years. What he didn't want was this irrational fear that their relationship seemed _casual_ to her.

The words "long term commitment" came to his mind. Even though the words sparked a bit of fear in him, excitement and determination overpowered it. He never experienced anything like the feelings he was having now. His mind thought itself in circles. His emotions went from fear to excitement to confusion to determination. In fact, he couldn't describe what he was feeling, there wasn't a word for it.

But deep down inside of himself, he knew a word that would describe everything perfectly.

Now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

><p><strong>~12 Months~<strong>

It was exactly one year since they started dating. And of course Izzy decided to have her rehearsal dinner that night. But when she asked if Clarissa or Jace minded, they both said no. Even now, Clarissa didn't mind. The rehearsal went perfectly and the dinner was almost over. They were at a fancy restaurant, the main entrée was finished and everyone had just ordered dessert. The night was young; they still had a few hours left of their one-year anniversary.

A movement from her side caught her attention. Jace ran his hand threw his hair for what seemed like the 5th time in an hour, and his leg was slightly shaking. All night he seemed a bit jumpy to her, but now he looked… nervous.

Clarissa put a hand on his knee and felt him flinch. She whispered in his ear, "Jace, what's wrong?"

He didn't look at her. He stared at his half eaten plate as he said, "Nothing. I'm… it's nothing. Don't worry, okay?"

"Bullshit. Please talk to me, Jace." The pleading tone in her voice made him look at her. It was start.

He stared at her for a few moments, thinking about what he was going to say. She got caught up in his gaze and the rest of the crowd around them disappeared.

Jace must have realized they were still around people because he said, "Let's go somewhere else."

Clarissa nodded as Jace stood up and grabbed her hand. They're abrupt movements caused Izzy to speak up.

"Ooh, where are you two going?" She winked at Clarissa.

"We're just going to talk," Jace mumbled as he led her away from the dinner table.

"Uh-huh, hurry up. The dessert is coming out soon!" They heard Izzy call after them, followed by a few laughs and snickers.

Once they were away from the group and in a seemingly secluded hallway, Jace let go of Clarissa's hand and began pacing in front of her. His hand ran through his hair a few times, she assumed that he didn't even realize he was doing it.

As much as she wanted to give him time to collect his thoughts, the more time that passed the more nervous it made her. So she decided to cut his thinking time short. "Okay, Jace. What is it? You're making me nervous here."

Jace stopped pacing and came to stand right in front her, his hands still at his side. "I love you."

She blinked at him. "Wh – What?"

"I love you, Clary." He blurted out again. From the look on his face she could tell that he didn't have total control over what he was saying. But she didn't doubt the truth of the statement.

She opened her mouth to asked why, when…hell to say anything at all. But what came out of her mouth surprised her just as much as it surprised him. "I love you too, Jace."

Clearly relieved, he smiled down at her and his hands came up to cup her face. Without hesitation he lowered his head and kissed her fully and deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands snaking up into his hair, and felt herself melt into him.

The kiss was slow, sweet, sensual. It spoke words, words that didn't need to be verbally communicated for both of them to know that they were true. With that one kiss they repeated the phrase over and over. The phrase they somehow knew they wanted to repeat for the rest of their lives. _I love you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh goodness... well for starters: I'm sorry I made you all wait for such a long time. This chapter just did not want to be written. **

**Anyway - this is the last chapter for this story and I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that read, reviewed, and added it to their favorites/alerts. You all motivated (and continue to motivate) me to keep writing! So thank you again! :D**


End file.
